Tell Me Tomorrow
by RUMad
Summary: AU & OOC, Quinn & Rachel met by chance over the phone, 6 months later they're still talking and want to meet for their first date. They both bring along their best friend to make it a double date. How will they hit it off, what will happen next? Q/R B/S
1. The Meeting

**AN: okay I'm mad but here we go:**

**Majorly AU and OOC**

**Anyone watched Gavin and Stacey; yeah this is a little bit based on that; Rachel and Quinn are in the position of Gavin and Stacey. Santana and Brittany are in a way but not exactly Nessa and Smithy. The beginning is similar but not the same. I'm going to make it work, Americanise and stuff. If you don't know what Gavin and Stacey is then... This was aallll my idea... no not really *hangs head in shame* but you can still enjoy... maybe?**

**So Disclaimer... I don't own much :(**

**Enough rambling!**

**Posted: 19/4/12**

****The Meeting

"_I-I think we should meet"_ the feminine voice nervously stuttered down the phone line

"Quinn? You think we should meet" A brunette sat at the back of the dark theatre muttering quietly into her cell phone to the young woman on the other side

"_You think it's a bad idea?"_

"No, I just... I'd love to meet you"

"_I mean like a date"_

"Really" she couldn't help but smile. She'd been talking to this woman on the phone for about 6 months now, they'd met by chance when Rachel had phoned customer services, needing assistance with her latest cell phone, and that's how she met Quinn. By the end they decided to stay in contact and have been phoning each other ever since "I'd really like that" she felt a little apprehensive though "How about I bring a friend, we could make it a double date"

"_Yeah..."_ she almost faltered but she could understand Rachel's slight distrust. Despite knowing so much about one another, they'd never met one another _"Yeah that's sounds like a great idea. I was thinking of visiting the City I could bring my best friend. We could all get together then?"_ she asked

"Yeah, I'll bring... a friend" she was going to say best friend too; she remembered Brittany was dating at the moment "When will you be in the City?"

"_Well I was thinking of flying over this weekend"_ she suggested waiting for Rachel's verdict

"That's two days away"

"_I know... if you think it's a bad idea we don't have to-"_

"No, Quinn I really want to meet you. This Saturday night, how about we meet at Times Square, I'm dancing in an off Broadway production and I have rehearsal that afternoon so I could meet you after. How about we meet at 7?"

"_Okay"_ Rachel could hear the smile in Quinn's voice _"Um, well you know I have short blonde hair... and I'll wear a green scarf, so you can tell it's me" _she nervously chuckled

Rachel chuckled back "I'll wear a... multi colour striped coat" she thought, thinking of an item she had that would help her stand out "I can't wait"

"_Me too Rachel, see you Saturday, 7, Times Square?"_ she asked again just to make sure

"Yeah, see you then Quinn"

"_Bye Rachel"_ The phone call was disconnected at the two young women could breathe a sigh of relief and let the mixture of nerves and excitement settle in.

...

After rehearsals Rachel was finally able to talk to Brittany. She was also dancing in the same show. Rachel planned on making it big someday but you have to start somewhere and Brittany had helped her get her foot in the door. So in this show she had a few lines and was dancing.

Rachel wasn't getting many words out of Brittany so she took her for a coffee instead

"What's wrong Britt? You've been looking down today?"

"Huh, have I been bumping into things?" she asked flatly

"Um" Rachel was thrown as usual when trying to talk to her best friend "I mean you look sad, what's wrong"

"My girlfriend was cheating on me" she said in a little voice

"What! Why was she doing that?"

"How should I know, all I know is it hurts... lots"

"Oh, Brittany, I'm so sorry"

"I just want to kill myself" Brittany muttered, slouching her shoulders

"Oh don't say that Britt, I need my best friend" Rachel tried to say softly enough to get a smile out of her friend but it didn't work

"I'm serious. How many Nurofen would it take to do it?" Brittany said low and sad

"You?" Rachel asked worried "Hundreds" she finished hoping she wasn't serious

"Oh... I can't afford that, not if I want a vacation this year"

"Right..." Rachel said slowly "How about you come on a double date with me on Saturday, get over whats-her-name"

"Her name was-"

"It doesn't matter Britt, she wasn't good enough for you so you should go out and have fun" Rachel encouraged, really preferring to have her best friend by her side "What do you say?"

The blonde sighed "Okay, why not?"

"Oh thank you Britt" the brunette basically dove across the table to hug her best friend

"So who's the date with?" The blonde asked, her tone uninterested

"Well you know that woman I've been talking to on the phone"

"Quinn?" she asked as she grabbed her coffee cup and took a cautious sip

"That's the one, she asked to meet, she's flying down for the weekend. We made it a double date, so she's bringing a friend too"

"What's the friend like?"

"I don't know" Rachel bit her lip with worry, hoping Brittany wouldn't back out

"Okay, I mean you don't even know what this Quinn looks like so it doesn't matter" she shrugged

Rachel laughed lightly at the sudden mood change and traditional bluntness of her friend

...

Meanwhile, in Lima Ohio

"How about a trip this weekend" Quinn suggested to her best friend

"Sure, ooh how about Vegas?"

"I was thinking New York" she butted in before the Latina sitting on the opposite side of the table could let her ideas evolve

The Latina eyed her suspiciously "Why there, this isn't about that woman you're having phone sex with is it?"

"Santana! I'm not having phone sex with her" Quinn scolded, in a harsh whisper, across the table.

Quinn had recently moved back in with her parents, who were pretty accepting of most aspects of her life. But there were factors that they weren't so happy with that had caused her to have to move back home... again.

The pair would go out to dinner often and most of the time at the popular fair process, 'Breadsticks'. Well it was Santana's favourite.

"But this is about her?" Santana asked dryly

"Yes" Quinn admitted shyly "We have a date this Saturday?"

"So why do you need me?" The worry and concern on Santana's face meant she knew what was coming already

"We made it a double date" she smiled shyly

"What's her friend look like?"

"I don' t even know what Rachel looks like or what friend she's bringing"

"So you're going all the way to New York City to meet some girl, who could be a complete dog"

"Santana don't be mean" Quinn sighed

"It's true though"

"Technically but... I don't care, I think I could fall for her really easily San"

"You pansy" She muttered

"So will you go with me?" The blonde asked hopeful

Santana thought about it for a second "Can't let you go and risk making stupid decisions, now can I?" she smirked

...

Saturday 6:57 PM Times Square

Rachel stood alone, Brittany had wandered away from her bored of waiting (because Rachel had got there early), as the short brunette stood there she looked at the scene around them. A scene she passed and visited so often probably one of her most favourite places in the city. She was snapped out of her stupor when she heard her name "Rachel?" it was cautious and unsure. She snapped her eyes to the source of the voice, a voice she knew fairly well

"Quinn?" well she had short blonde hair and she was wearing a green scarf

"Yeah" she answered shyly before approaching closer "I-It's great to finally meet you"

'Wow' Rachel thought 'she is just so beautiful' she wondered how fate had been so nice to her "Yes, it's wonderful to finally meet you too"

The clearing of a throat interrupted their trance like staring. Quinn glanced to the Latina next to her "Oh Rachel, this is my friend, Santana"

"Nice to meet you" Rachel nodded with a smile "Um, Brittany's round here somewhere" she said lowly to herself while looking round them "oh there she is" Quinn and Santana also looked in the direction the short brunette was looking "Brittany!" Rachel yelled

Out of a crowd of people a tall young blonde skipped, _skipped_, toward them

"Oh god" Santana mumbled to herself

Rachel didn't hear, Quinn pretended not to

"This is Brittany" Rachel introduced "Britt, this is Quinn and Santana"

"Hi" she said simply and lightly

"Shall we go for a drink or something then?" Quinn suggested

"Oh I know a great place" Rachel said quickly "This way" she encouraged the other three to follow her. Quinn was next to her straight away, Santana trailed behind with Brittany, the pair silent, not really sure what to say.

They made their way to a bar, it wasn't too crowded but it wasn't empty either. "I'll get the first round" Quinn offered "You find us a place to sit"

Rachel and Brittany place their drink orders but again Santana hang back. As soon as the two dances were out of hearing distance she was right next to her blonde friend "What have you left me with?"

"What's wrong with her?" Quinn furrowed her brow "You're such a bitch Santana"

"She's one of those girls, full of life happy all the time"

"Are you sure, maybe she's just being polite, putting up with your face all night" Quinn snapped back

"She's going to irritate the hell out of me"

"Well you're going to irritate the hell out of me. Can't you just have some fun? I'm already crazy about Rachel okay; I really got to know her personality over the phone-"

"Yeah you told me" she waved her hand as if to tell her friend to hurry it up

"And now I find out she's beautiful too. So sorry if I want to have a fun night with a girl I'd love to make my girlfriend. And she bought you a lovely, beautiful young woman along to be your sour face's date. Though I'd cheer up a bit your face isn't that much of an improvement on a baboon's ass"

"I just don't want to be here" Santana groaned

"We'll we're here" she pushed the drink she'd just ordered for the Latina in her hand "Drink up, relax, you never know you might have some fun"

"Fine" she took a sip of her drink, then pointed a threatening finger at Quinn "But don't leave me alone with her"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the dramatics before taking the tray of shots and other drinks over to their booth in the corner.

As the night rolled on Quinn and Rachel shared many conversations, mostly stories from their lives that they hadn't already shared with one another. They laughed a lot, casually grazed each other's arms on the tables as they innocently reached for their drinks and as the night wore on and on they were sitting closer and closer together

If these two hadn't been so engrossed in one another they would have found that with the help of the alcohol consumed Brittany and Santana were starting to get more friendly

"Where did Brittany and your friend go?" Rachel asked noticing they weren't there.

Quinn looked over too and was only confused "I don't know" she reached in her pocket for her phone and found her phone, she had a new text message

_Santana: gone back 2 the hotel, I'm ok._

"Oh I got a message from San she's okay but I don't know about Brittany" Quinn explained. Rachel found her phone too; she also had a text message

_Brittany: I'm ok_

"Brittany says she's okay" Rachel shrugged looking back at the short haired blonde, the alcohol relaxing her enough so she wouldn't worry

There was a moment of silence between the pair as they just studied one another's faces

"Can I kiss you?" Rachel asked

Quinn didn't answer she just lowered her head and softly placed her lips against the short brunette's. They seemed frozen for a moment before Rachel's hand found it's way to the back of Quinn's neck holding her in place as she moved her lips against the blondes.

Quinn drove the kiss even further, swiping her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip. They were soon getting very acquainted with one another's mouths

Rachel was the one to pull away first from lack of air. It was hard to tell in the low lighting of the club but she was blushing. The two glanced shyly at the away from one another continuously for a few seconds. Neither felt like they had to comment on the kiss, they both knew how it felt.

They did share a couple more kisses before their time in the bar was through

...

They were just outside the bar when Rachel spoke "I had a really great time, when do you go back?"

"Our flight home is tomorrow" Quinn said sadly

"Oh no, why?" Rachel whined disappointed making Quinn smile

"I couldn't get the Monday off work so I have to get back tomorrow; we have to leave the hotel by 10 am to catch the flight"

"Maybe we could get breakfast together before you leave" Rachel asked hopeful

"Or maybe..." Quinn trailed off realising what she was about to suggest

"Or what?" Rachel creased her brow

"Nothing it was a stupid idea"

"No, really what were you going to suggest?" Rachel pushed, maybe she could read Quinn already

"I was going to say" she bit her lip for a second "Um, maybe you could... come back to the hotel, I'm staying at" she got quieter as the sentence went on but Rachel heard her

She smiled at Quinn's shyness "Okay"

"What?"

"I'd like to go back to yours with you" she slipped her hands round the back of Quinn's neck tugging her down gently for another long, mesmerising kiss.

...

Rachel woke slowly the next morning, it took her a minute to realise that she wasn't in her apartment; she then started to remember last night starting with her meeting Quinn, ending with them in bed together. She smiled to herself and turned over, her heart sunk when the bed was empty

For a split second she felt like she'd been used, she'd fallen so quickly for Quinn and now she was alone in Quinn's hotel room. It was then that she noticed the note on Quinn's pillow. She quickly snatched it up and wiped her eyes so they could adjust and wake up so she could read it properly

_Dear Rachel_

_I had the most wonderful time last night  
I'm sorry I left you but I had to catch my flight  
I'm sorry I couldn't stay in the City Longer but I didn't have enough time  
I would have woken you but you looked so peaceful  
Talk to you again soon  
I hope we can meet up again too_

The next short line was scribbled out so intensely it was unreadable

_Quinn x_

Rachel quickly glanced at the alarm clock, it was just reaching 10 am. She remembered last night Quinn saying she had to leave the hotel by 10 to get her plane home. Maybe she was still nearby.

Rachel jumped out of bed and rushed round the room pulling her discarded clothes from last night on, nearly falling over as she pulled her jeans on and tried to grab her jumper as well.

She made sure she had everything that was hers from the room before leaving.

She immediately bumped into Brittany in the hall way "Britt?"

"Rach?" the blonde asked in the same disorientated tone, from waking themselves suddenly

They both quickly understood what had happened, when they got separated last night, they had both ended up going back to the hotel with their date

"I have to find Quinn" Rachel blurted out before running down the hotel corridor, Brittany close behind.

She sighed so heavily with relief when she saw Santana and Quinn getting into a yellow Taxi in front of the hotel

"Quinn" she yelled across the side walk as she jogged over

"Rachel? You were sleeping I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry"

"I wanted to say a goodbye"

Behind them; Brittany was wandering shyly nearer to Santana who was leaning against the Taxi waiting for her friend

"We will meet up again soon right?" Rachel asked

"Of course we will" Quinn smiled "I'll phone you and we'll sort something out"

"Maybe I could visit you in Lima"

"That's sounds good" she smiled. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Rachel leaned closer, stretching onto her toes to plant a soft kiss on Quinn's lips

Meanwhile: "So, shall I call you or something?" Brittany asked unsure

"Oh Britt, it was just a one night thing"

"Oh... I know" Brittany tried to cover her hurt "I was just thinking about you"

"Grow up Brittany, yeah" she said like it was nothing before getting in the car "Come on Quinn"

Quinn released her hold on Rachel and relaxed her lips backing away slowly and reluctantly "I'll miss you until I call you"

"Me too" Rachel said slightly dazed from the kiss that had quickly escalated from the simple to the passionate.

"Bye" the short haired blonde said with a sad smile before climbing into the taxi. She waved out the window as it pulled away and disappeared in the sea other yellow Taxi's and cars on the busy New York streets.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Brittany asked the brunette with the heartbroken look on her face

She sniffed and wiped a single tear from under her eye "Yeah Britt, I'm fine, I think" she turned to look at her tall blonde friend fully "Are you okay?"

"Sure" she shrugged "It was just a one night thing" she quoted the Latina "No big deal"

"Okay" she didn't believe her but she didn't seem to want to talk about it "Shall we get some breakfast"

"Yeah I'd like that" Brittany smiled a little bit

"Come on then" Rachel looped her arm through her friends and led her down the sidewalk in search of breakfast

...

They did keep in contact on the phone but never got round to organising meeting again anytime soon

...

"You going to lunch now?"

Quinn glanced at the time on her computer screen "Um, yeah sure" she logged off, got up grabbed her jacket and followed Santana out the building

"What do you feel like today?" Santana asked, half heartedly

"Ah, whatever really..." she trailed off as she saw someone familiar leaning against a car in front of her work building "Rachel?"

The brunette who had been busy on her phone immediately looked up. As soon as her eyes met Quinn's she smiled brightly "Hey"

"What are you doing here?" she rushed over leaving Santana standing awkwardly by the door to the building

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I just got in my car and drove" she smiled weakly "Should I have not come"

"No, I'm glad to see you too" she said softly "I really, really missed you" she bit her lip nervously

Rachel bit suddenly had a serious look on her face; she too bit her lip anxiously "If you say it first I'll say it back"

Quinn just knew what she meant; she'd wanted to say it before she'd got in that cab to the airport "Really?"

"Yeah" she nodded along with her simple word

"I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel beamed

Quinn couldn't help the over the top face aching grin that grew on her face, before she slipped her arm round Rachel and crashed their lips together.

**There is more to be written if you're interested. So let me know your thoughts and stuff.**

**I know they're awkward that's kinda how I planned it would be :/**

**I'd develop Brittana and write the progress Faberry make, with the distance and their lives and stuff**


	2. The Phone Call

**AN: so I realise this is quite rushed so far, which is partially the point. The two main characters just click that quickly, and fall for each other that easily. Just thought I'd put that reminder before this chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing: WhatHurtsMeMost, pezberry2smith, sleepersasleep, nighcuddler, Ad3n, faberrittanalopezberry, anon, Laucha and FaBAMF. And thanks to those who favourited and alerted.**

**Posted: 29/4/12**

The Phone Call

Wednesday (the same day Rachel showed up)

After Quinn got back from her lunch break that day Rachel showed up, she found Santana sat at her own desk opposite looking at her expectantly

"What?" she tried not to smile

"Don't what me, what was she doing here?" Santana snapped back

"She wanted to tell me she loved me" Quinn smiled brightly

"Is that it? You ditched me for that" Santana huffed before looking back at her computer screen

"We had lunch together, but she's started the drive back to New York now"

"She must be whipped" Santana muttered dryly, not looking at her blonde friend "To drive all that way for lunch"

"She told me she loved me" Quinn just smiled

"Yeah you said the first time"

Flashback

"What are you doing here?" she rushed over leaving Santana standing awkwardly by the door to the building

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, so I just got in my car and drove" she smiled weakly "Should I have not come"

"No, I'm glad to see you too" she said softly "I really, really missed you" she bit her lip nervously

Rachel suddenly had a serious look on her face; she too bit her lip anxiously "If you say it first I'll say it back"

Quinn just knew what she meant; she'd wanted to say it before she'd got in that cab to the airport "Really?"

"Yeah" she nodded along with her simple word

"I love you"

"I love you too" Rachel beamed

Quinn couldn't help the over the top face aching grin that grew on her face, before she slipped her arm round Rachel and crashed their lips together.

"I still can't believe you're here" the blonde breathed out when they pulled away

"I wanted to say it to your face, not over the phone. But I didn't want to be the only one to say it, have a rushed this?" Rachel bit her bottom lip with worry

"No, I-" she stopped to steady her speech before she unnecessarily rambled "I wanted to say it to you the morning after... we, um, slept together, but I didn't want to wake you. I wrote it on the note I left you but then scribbled it out, because I was scared you didn't feel the same"

"I would have said it first if I'd known you'd written it" Rachel said shyly "I was laying awake in the early hours of the morning and just thought about how much o wanted to see you, our phone conversations haven't been enough. So I took my dad's car and just drove here"

"Just to see me?"

"Yeah, and to tell you I love you" She grinned

Quinn furrowed her brow "How come you could borrow your dads car?"

"Oh, um" Rachel was suddenly embarrassed "I still live with my parents" she muttered

"You do?"

"Well finding work is hard-" she tried to explain

"No, I moved back in with mine recently, well 8 months ago but still, I understand. Sorry I didn't say I was kind of embarrassed"

"So we were both unnecessarily embarrassed because we're in the same situation" Rachel chuckled

Quinn only nodded "I'm on my lunch break" she said, looking round trying to find Santana, who'd disappeared "Do you want to get lunch with me?"

"Yeah I'd love to" Rachel smiled taking Quinn's hand in her own and letting the blonde lead her to whatever destination

End Flashback

...

Monday (A few days later after Rachel's return to New York)

"_One lunch break wasn't enough, you know? I wanted to stay longer but I only managed to get the one day out of rehearsals... well I got Britt to tell them I was sick"_

"I know, I miss you so much. I really wanted to show you around Lima" Quinn replied quietly. She was sat at

"_I would have loved to see where you grew up"_ she could tell from the way Rachel said that she was smiling

"I just wanted to-" at that moment Quinn's boss, a tall woman with dark hair, glasses and small facial features making her look rather strict and scary stepped up behind Quinn. She froze, like she always did when this woman made an appearance form her office, as if this woman had an icy cold air round her at all time

"_Quinn, are you still there?"_ Rachel sounded concerned.

Quinn did the only thing she could think of "So it's not working?" she started to pretend she was talking to a customer.

"_What do you mean, can't you hear me?"_

"Calm down and explain that to me again and I'll see what I can do"

"_Quinn what's wrong, what do you mean? You can stop acting weird that's what you can do"_ No reasoning came to Rachel's mind as she sat at the back of the theatre, trying to figure out what the hell was going on

"So that's what you meant by not working" Quinn had to keep up the facade as long as her boss stood behind her, god knows the hell she'd face if her boss found out how much time she spent on the phone to Rachel on company time. "Okay let me see what can be done" she started opening up different screens on her computer, keeping herself looking occupied

"_This isn't funny Quinn"_

"Not happy, I'm not surprised, with that sort of problem" Quinn said flatly, just another ill timed comment that she used all the time. She didn't realise the effect it was having in her girlfriend.

"Quinn have you got the paper work I asked for" The tall dark haired woman that had been intimidating standing over her for what felt like an eternity finally spoke to her

Quinn held the phone away from her ear as she shuffled through the papers on her desk

"_Who was that, another woman... oh fine, don't answer me... You're being such a jerk, forget it Quinn I take everything back"_ Rachel disconnected the call, not liking the way Quinn had just changed her tone then... and forgetting Quinn was probably in the office

"Oh of course, here we go" she said with a faint, polite smile as she passed a file to the tall woman

"Good work Fabray, keep it up" she said before wandering off

Quinn sighed before bringing the phone back up to her ear "I'm sorry about that Rach..." she trailed off when she realised she could hear the dial tone from the receiver

...

Thursday (3 days later)

Santana tried to ignore her friend who sat opposite, and the obvious sad expression she wore. She sighed heavily and abandoned her work before deciding to get involved "What's wrong with you?"

"She won't talk to me" Quinn grumbled resting her head in her hands

"Who won't?"

"Rachel, who do you think?"

"What did you do?" Santana moaned lowly

"I didn't do anything" she was quick to jump in to defend herself "It was just some stupid misunderstanding, we were on the phone-"

"Oh she found out you're crap at phone sex"

"We weren't having phone sex!" Quinn yelled with frustration, getting some undesired attention from her other colleagues.

"Okay calm down" Santana had to laugh lightly as the blonde went bright red with embarrassment "So tell me what _did_ happen"

"Just our boss was standing behind me when I was chatting to her"

"Oh naughty, talking to your girlfriend on company time"

"Well" she sighed "Yeah, so I had to pretend I was talking to a customer and she took it that I wanted to break up with her and now she won't take my calls, and Brittany won't help me either"

Quinn didn't miss the way Santana's eyes shot straight to hers at the mention of a certain tall blonde dancer. She had tried to talk to the Latina about it on a couple of occasions but Santana would just dismiss everything.

"I just don't know what to do" Quinn whined

"Well if she's not answering your calls just go to her" Santana groaned, fed up with Quinn's moping

"I can't afford another plane ticket" Quinn sighed to herself "I might be able to borrow a car" she then thought out loud

"Why don't you have your own?" Santana creased her brow with curiosity

"Well I had one with..." she trailed off deciding from the expression now on Santana's face that there was no need to elaborate

"Oh... your most recent split that sent you home to mommy and daddy" Santana taunted the reason that Quinn didn't want to admit aloud.

"Yes San, that" she grumbled

"Okay so not a plane... how about a train?" the Latina suggested

"I can barely afford that either"

"I can get you a discount; you just need to know where to book a ticket"

"Really?" Quinn perked up "You're gonna help me?"

"If it will stop you being so miserable then yeah I'll help you" Santana decided "But it's not going to be a fun trip, they'll be some train hopping"

"Sure, it doesn't matter I need to go see her" Quinn rambled desperately

...

The following Saturday and after a long night travelling Quinn had made it to Brooklyn (after stopping by the hotel she was staying at to drop off her case and freshen up). She knew Rachel was living with her dads in the borough and thanks to the lunch they had shared over a week before, she even knew the address. Rachel was just in a sharing mood and when talking about the house she'd grown up in and was now back living at she had mentioned the road.

Quinn had already decided she would knock on every door in the borough to find her, not caring how stupidly long that would take but luckily thanks to the company she was working for and the phone Rachel was using she was able to find the house number on Rachel's personal information, related to the address her phone bill was sent to.

And now after hacking, train travel and walking a little way too she was here, standing outside the house of the woman she'd quickly fallen in love with.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before taking those final steps to the front door and ringing the door bell.

Just as she had mentally prepared herself, One of Rachel's fathers answered the front door

"Hello can I help you?" The tall man asked politely

"Yes I was just wondering-"

"Oh, no thank you" he interrupted "We're not interested, in whatever you may be selling, or preaching"

Quinn just looked at him dumbfounded and blinked. What! What the heck was going on, what did she look like, what did he take her for?

"Um, I'm-"

"This house already follows two religions happily" another voice interrupted, the other Berry man supporting his husband "We're also a happy couple and your opinion does not matter to us"

"I'm not here to talk to you about religion and-"

"Well we're not interested in whatever you're trying to sell, I need to stop this one from buying anymore useless nick-nacks for this house" the shorter man used a slightly friendlier tone than moments before

"I'm not-" she tried again but they weren't listening. She was stunned, what kind of impression had she given them for them to think she was a sales woman or... a Jehovah's Witness?

"You might want to try three doors down" The taller open pointed to his left "The woman who lives there is normally interested in buying anything" he chuckled earning a playful slap from him husband

She didn't mean to be impolite but she was tired and this was ridiculous, they weren't letting her get a word in. She stepped back so she wasn't shouting in the men's faces and looked up at the upstairs windows and started yelling "Rachel!" nothing "Rachel!"

Inside the house the brunette who was looking very sorry for herself on the sofa in the front room perked up at the sound of her own name. She found some energy, some life that had been missing since her 'break up' with Quinn and darted for the front door

She pushed past her two dads and found an exhausted yet still beautiful blonde standing in front of the house "Quinn, what are you doing here?"

The dropping expressions on the father's faces was priceless as they finally found out who this visitor was.

"You weren't answering my calls" she started "I needed to talk to you, tell you it's all a really silly misunderstanding"

"You weren't breaking up with me?" she asked, cringing a little bit, still in the door way with her parents behind her

"No, my boss was there and I had to pretend you were a customer" finally! She'd got her point across

"I feel really stupid now" Rachel admitted biting her lip and looking to her feet "I'm sorry I overreacted I guess I can be a bit dramatic at times"

"So this is Quinn?"

"Yes Daddy, this is Quinn" Rachel smiled not taking her eyes off the blonde standing there on the sidewalk.

"So do you forgive me?" Quinn asked hopeful

"Forgive you for what I miss understood" Rachel was still embarrassed

"Well we can all agree you're a rather dramatic person Rachel" the taller father muttered, still loud enough to be heard

The brunette rolled her eyes at her dad's words "Shall we go for a walk, away from _ears_?"

"If you want to, and if its okay with your fathers. I hope they're not worried I might sell you something" she knew that was maybe pushing her luck but she couldn't help but tease the men just a little.

"I'll just grab a coat" Rachel said, slightly confused as to what Quinn actually meant

"Okay, I'll be here" she smiled watching the girl disappear behind the curtain that was her fathers. Quinn suddenly felt vulnerable again without Rachel there

After an awkward moment of silence the shorter father muttered "Sorry for the mistake"

"It's fine" she said lightly in reassurance

"Okay I'm ready" Rachel breathed after having ran round the house looking for a coat, and straightening out her hair to look somewhat more presentable. "Bye dad, daddy" she kissed them quickly on the cheek before joining Quinn at the end of the path.

"Where are we heading?" the blonde asked as Rachel looped her arm round Quinn's

"Um..." Rachel hummed in thought "This way" she decided to head right from the house to take a stroll with the woman who had travelled all this way to sort out a stupid misunderstanding. She must really love Rachel then.

...

Sunday (the next day)

"You didn't have to take me back to the station, you know" Quinn reminded her girlfriend

"I know" she answered sweetly before dropping a just a sweet and swift kiss to the blondes lips

"Well thank you, I had a great day yesterday" she then smirked and leant in closer to mumble lowly into the brunettes ear "and a great night too"

"Thank you for letting me stay in your hotel room"

"Well it would have been weird me staying over when you're dads know we barely know each other"

"We don't barely know each other Quinn" Rachel scoffed "You know me more intimately than anyone else"

"You know what I mean though" she said wrapping her arms round her girlfriend's neck before starting to lean in closely

"I know what you mean" Rachel said softly with a smile just as their lips connected. Neither woman believed they'd ever be bored of this sensation. To them it was the most wonderful feeling in the world... well that and a few others they'd experienced with each other.

They were interrupted by an announcement over the speakers telling them a train was now waiting at the assigned platform

"That's me" Quinn sighed, pulling her ticket out of her bag. They walked hand in hand to the barrier to the platform where Quinn showed her ticket. The man nodded and waver her through, Rachel followed wheeling Quinn's case for her like she demanded she must

"Ah, can I see your ticket?" the man with the deadpan expression asked

"No but I'm only seeing her onto the train" Rachel explained

"You can't go through without a ticket"

"Seriously" Rachel whined but the ticket attendant didn't let her pass. She turned to Quinn "Call me when you get home, so I know you made it"

"Of course I will" she smiled but it wasn't a full smile. Rachel wanted to make a formal complaint against this man for making his girlfriend's smile falter.

They shared short sweet repetitive kisses before the eventual goodbye-

"That's enough of that" Again what was wrong with this guy, he needed to seriously get a life and stop interrupting her

"Talk to you later" Quinn said as she reluctantly pulled herself out of Rachel's arms

Rachel just nodded and gave the young woman a half smile as she watched her walk towards her train. It was then her turn to turn and leave, to head home and wait for a phone call.

As Rachel was wandering to the station entrance with a smile on her face she stopped. She glanced around noticing all the happy people, the people around her who were in the same mood. She wanted to be happy; she didn't want these feelings to leave on that train with Quinn.

She looked at the few stores in the station and had a sudden thought. Smiling to herself she acted quickly and followed through on her idea.

Minutes later she was jogging back over to the barriers, the station attendant from earlier was helping or maybe arguing (she didn't really care) with some other people so she slipped the barrier and ran towards the stationary train.

She ignored the yelling behind her determination clutched in her hand and heart as she ran along the still carriages calling out "Quinn, Quinn" she peered through each window until she spotted the blonde.

Quinn looked at her curiously with a creased brow. The brunette gestured to meet her by the open carriage door. She was quickly up out of her seat and standing in the door way in front of her girlfriend "Rachel what's wrong?"

Rachel dropped to one knee on the concrete platform "Quinn, I've fallen in love with you so quickly. I think you are perfection and everything I could ever want. Everything just feels so right with you Quinn, we only officially met a couple of weeks ago but I can't imagine myself with anyone else. I guess all that's left is to ask the question" her eyes shined brightly with hope as did Quinn's as she anticipated the inevitable question "Quinn, will you-"

"Put your hands in the air!" echoed along the platform cutting the brunette's sentence short

They both slowly looked up the platform where three men in security uniforms and rifles aimed at Rachel were slowly approaching

"You have got to be kidding me?" Rachel asked astounded... at the quick response time

"Hand in the air!" another of the three members of security repeated

She quickly raised her hands above her head, the small, snap open, box in one

"What's in the box?" One of the men yelled

"I can't really say" she tried to explain. This couldn't be real, it was just crazy. It would teach her not to jump the barrier again though

"What's in the box?" all three of them yelled more forcefully

"It's an engagement ring, I'm just trying to propose to my girlfriend" She stressed, well they did have guns aimed at her head

"Surrender the box and get down on the ground" One of the three men ordered

"Can't I just take the box" Quinn whined really wanting to take a look at the ring

"No" One of the security men yelled

Quinn hesitated; she looked down at Rachel, whose eyes said she was scared but still wanting an answer to a question she hadn't actually got to ask "Screw it!" Quinn yelled before yanking the box out of Rachel's surrendered hand and snapping it open to reveal the engagement ring bought in the spur of the moment

Before another thing could happen Rachel was being dragged up off the floor and cuffed "So will you marry me?" she ignored the fact she was being man handled.

Quinn finally looked up from the ring and to the brunette who was just about to be taken away. She nodded quickly before nearly yelling "Yes, yes I'll marry you" she grinned just in time before they dragged Rachel away from the train, back up the platform. She pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on before shouting "Rachel! It fits! It fits perfectly" it was fate that the ring was a perfect fit

"That's great Quinn" the blonde heard her fiancée call back as security continued to escort her away.

**So... what dya think? :/**


	3. The Engagement: Part 1

**Just a short update, but I **_**had**_** to update today :)**

**Posted: 24/6/12**

The Engagement

"Hey"

"_Hey"_

"So what happened after they took you away? I'm sorry but they wouldn't let me off the train while they searched it and then I couldn't-"

"_It's okay, Quinn. The whole mess was settled really quickly when they realised it was a crazy misunderstanding"_ Rachel chuckled _"So...how does it feel to be the future Mrs Berry?"_

"Mrs _Berry_?" Quinn replied "I'm not sure if I like the sound of that" she then giggled

"_We'll argue about it later"_ Rachel said with humour

"Have you told your dads yet?"

"_No, I wasn't sure if you'd told your parents yet"_

"Not yet, how about we both tell them tonight"

"_Okay... I do feel a bit bad though"_

"Why?"

"_I feel like I should be there with you when you tell them, seeing as I was the one who proposed. Would you rather wait until I can come back to Lima, and we could tell them together?"_

Quinn was cringing as Rachel spoke. No she couldn't have Rachel there. She was definitely worried about how they'd react when she told them

"You're sweet. But no thank you... I should do this by myself"

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yeah, I'm sure" Quinn instinctively nodded although she knew Rachel couldn't see her

"_Okay, I love you, speak to you later?"_

"Yeah speak to you later. Love you too" Quinn smiled before disconnecting the phone

"Ugh, no guess who you were talking to then" Santana groaned as she took her seat at her desk opposite Quinn and passed her, her lunch, that Santana had just gone out and bought. The Latina sat down with her own food before asking "So how are things going with the dwarf?"

Quinn just rolled her eyes there was no pint scolding her best friend, it wouldn't change anything she says about Rachel "Things are going great thanks, actually..."

"What?" Santana eyed her suspiciously as the blonde bit her lip suppressing a huge grin

"She asked me to marry her" Santana's eyes widened but she was speechless, waiting for the blondes next words "And I said yes" she smiled

"Oh, wow... that was quick" Santana said lowly, her eyebrows raised with surprise but her voice didn't sound it

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked suddenly worried "Should I have said no?"

"No, no Q, you should have said what you want. She makes you happy right?"

"Of course she does"

"And she treats you well"

"Very well"

"Good then"

Quinn furrowed her brow "Santana what's wrong?"

"I just" she sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead; she couldn't believe she was going to say this. She pulled her hand away to look her friend sincerely in the eye "I just don't want you to get hurt again, okay. I don't like seeing you like that again"

Quinn couldn't help but smile at her best friend's nicer side making an appearance "It won't happen this time I promise"

"It better not" She said lowly, letting the blonde know the normal Santana was back

...

"Hey Rach" Brittany greeted, she'd got to rehearsal late so they'd only just had a chance to have an actual talk in their lunch break

"Hey Britt" Rachel said back just as she put the phone down on Quinn

"Was that Quinn?"

"Yeah" Rachel just couldn't stop smiling

"I can tell you're always really happy after you talk to her"

"Britt, can I tell you a secret?" Rachel asked biting her lip

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Its about Quinn, I asked her to marry me and she said yes"

Brittany squealed with happiness and jumped into Rachel's not ready arms "I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks" she kept that bright smiled fixed on her lips as she returned her friends tight hug

"How long do I have to keep it secret" she asked quickly once she pulled back

"Only until tonight, I'm going to tell my dads"

...

That evening in Lima Ohio

"You what!" Judy yelled at her daughter after she uttered those few words she'd been so happy to tell them "Russell get in here!"

"Why are you shouting?" Her dad asked as he joined his wife daughter and daughter's best friend in the living room

"Tell him, go on" Judy told her daughter. Quinn and Santana sat on one of the sofa's the parents stood in front, towering over.

"Um, Dad. Rachel proposed and I said yes" she offered her hand forward, the ring bought in the spur of the moment the proof of the statement she'd just announced

"You what!" his reaction wasn't any better than her mother's "You're engaged?"

"Did you know about this?" Judy asked Santana

"Yeah" she shrugged "She told me earlier. I'm not going to judge"

"Thanks everyone" Quinn said sarcastically as she stood up to face her parents properly "I thought you'd be happy for me"

"And we were happy for you" Russell stressed "The first time you got engaged; but now we just wonder if you're rushing things with this Rachel"

"Its different with her"

"That's what you said with the second engagement as well; Matt"

"No Matt was the first one, Mike was the second" Judy corrected her husband

"Of course, now Matt was a nice guy, and then Mike his family treated you like royalty and everything was wonderful. Then there was Finn, well the less said about him the better, then Tina and she was a very nice girl. And then the 5th one, Sam he was a great guy too but none of them worked out"

"I know! You don't need to remind me. I've got 5 engagement rings up stairs to remind me of all of that. But I know in my heart Rachel is the one I'm meant to be with, she's my soul mate"

"You said that about the fourth one" Judy, Russell and even Santana, who was still sat on the sofa, pretending to be invisible, all said in unison

Quinn just groaned before storming out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. She made sure to slam the door shut for added juvenile effect.

...

Back in Brooklyn

"Oh my God!" Rachel's dads couldn't have been more thrilled when Rachel told them the news

"Our little princess is getting married" the taller father shrieked as the two fathers almost smothered their short daughter in a crushing Hug. Brittany who was standing by to also joined in, not wanting to feel left out.

"Oh you know what we should do" the shorter father said as he escaped the crushing hug

"What?" Rachel asked excited

"We should throw you a party, an engagement party" he said in a similar tone

"Oh dad" Rachel rolled her eyes

"No we should" the older father agreed "Not lots of people, just Brittany, us, the other bride and her parents"

"And probably Santana too" Rachel wasn't blind to the way Brittany's shoulders dropped at the mention of a certain Latina's name "she's Quinn's best friend I'm sure she'll be involved in the wedding" she then turned to the sad Brittany "I want you to be my maid of honour Brittany"

"You do" Rachel was confused as to why Brittany sounded surprised

"Well yeah. Why wouldn't it be you Britt, you're my best friend, and you have been since we were in kindergarten. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else"

The tall blonde grinned before hugging Rachel tightly again

Rachel wondered if you could die from a hug over dose

**Sorry its only short**

**Thanks for reading :/**


	4. The Engagement: Part 2

**AN: I heard that the TV show this fic is based on is being re-written for the USA. I'm happy to hear the original writers are still involved.**

**Anyway, sorry it's been so long. **

**Thanks for reviewing the previous chapter: nightcuddler, yinyangtwin1, Dedee5 and noluthando**

**Posted: 19/10/12**

The Engagement Part 2

"Quinn, no, no way"

"Please" the blonde begged. She'd just got a phone call from Rachel and got her family and best friend back in the living room of her house. She wasn't going to excuse her walk out earlier because she'd had to tell them all the latest

"They want to throw an engagement party?" her dad asked again

"Yes Rachel's dad's want us to go to Brooklyn" she explained to her parents again before turning back to Santana

"Why the hell do I need to be there?"

"It's supposed to be for the main wedding party and I was kinda hoping you'd be my maid of honour"

Santana sighed and rolled her eyes "I really hate you Q"

"I love you too San" she went for a hug but the Latina folded her arms and stepped back "What's wrong?"

"Just don't" she then looked to her friends parents "Are we doing this then?" she asked dryly

They suspiciously eyed the Latina, if she didn't feel good about this, should they be worried. They then both looked to their daughter and her shiny hopeful, happy eyes

"When's this party?"

"Saturday. And we don't have to worry about a hotel or anything, her dads are making us stay with them, Rachel said something about getting our two families bonding"

"Okay then" Russell looked to his wife, there was nothing screaming at him to say no they weren't going "I'll get us some plane tickets for Saturday morning"

Before he could actually go and organise this Quinn was wrapping her arms round him and hugging him tightly. He just smiled softly and returned the hug.

...

A few days later they found themselves on the plane to New York. Something had been eating at Quinn since announcing the engagement and as she and Santana were sitting secluded at the moment she felt she could ask her best friends advice

Quinn was hesitant though, it wasn't exactly something she liked talking about "San?"

"Yeah" she dropped her magazine back into her lap

"I need your advice" she bit her lip

Santana eyed her suspiciously "This isn't going to be advice for the bedroom, cos I really can't talk about that with you. I'd kinda hoped you had some idea what you were doing as you got 6 people to propose to you"

"No" Quinn blushed "But it is about the other 5 proposals. Should I tell Rach about them, or just leave it?"

Santana didn't say anything as some guy passed their seats, she didn't plan on people over hearing either. She waited until he was gone before she continued "I find that telling the truth can just be hurtful... but if you tell her she's gonna have trust issues... if you don't tell her and she finds out, well she's going to have trust issues. But at least she might see why you kept it from her"

"Yeah I get it... things are going so great I think if I tell her it might just wreck everything" she bit her lip again "It's not that big of a deal is it?"

"No Q... I'm sure loads of people get engaged 5 times and break it off before the wedding day" she replied sarcastically as she raised her magazine again

"San" she whispered harshly as she swatted the magazine back down

"What?" she snapped

"Sorry, I've just got so worked up about this... how are you coping?" she asked just as Santana tried to hide behind the magazine again.

She pulled it down abruptly, to hell with how screwed up it was getting "What the hell do you mean; how am I coping?"

"With getting ready to see Britt again?" she saw Santana squirm in her seat "Why is she such a touchy subject for you?"

"Just leave it" she tried to dismiss

But Quinn wasn't having it "No San, I'm your friend I need to try and help"

"I said something really stupid the last time I saw her"

"What... the way you rejected her at the cab?"

"No... I said something while we were having sex" she murmured through clenched teeth

"I'm sorry... I don't understand"

She kept her voice low and her head leant close to Quinn so only the blonde would hear "I accidentally told her I loved her"

Quinn tried all she could to hold back laughing, her face betrayed her though as a tight lipped smile laced her lips "You... you what?"

Santana made sure no one was listening by looking around them "We were... in the ... 'throngs of passion'" she said sarcastically "and while she was-"

"I don't need a full description" Quinn interrupted before Santana had her blushing again

"And anyway... I might have cried out that I loved her... when... yeah" she finished suggestively

"Why would you say that?"

"She..." Santana's eyes looked distant "She was just _so_ good"

"Yeah I didn't need to do that" she stated reaching in the seat pocket in front of her

"What are you looking for?" she asked concerned

"The vomit bag" Quinn replied nonchalantly

"Oh ha-ha"

Quinn turned back to her friend "Why didn't you just tell her you didn't mean it like that?"

"Because" she sighed "That look she got in her eye when I said it... I couldn't hurt her"

"You like her" she teased as she poked Santana's side "And she likes you... probably didn't help that you said that shortly after she broke up with a girlfriend who I think was a bitch"

"I'm a bitch"

"Exactly you're her type" Quinn joked again. She just got a side glare from her friend. She then noticed something else "San... do you like her?"

"I... I don't know, I might. Maybe that's why I've been feeling so bad for hurting her"

"Why don't you ask her out?"

She just scoffed "When?"

"When we see them later today"

"And when am I going to take her out?"

"When we're here next, it might only be a few weeks. I imagine we'll have the wedding in New York, as its actually legal there. And then I'll probably move there after-"

"Wait, you're moving?"

"Well... Rach can't give up her career. She wants to be on Broadway. I can work in a call centre anywhere"

"Or you could get a dream of your own Q" her Latina friend suggested

"Oh, don't tell mom and dad... I want to break that news to them nearer the time"

"That you're finally moving out? Sure I won't tell them"

"Thanks... and think about asking Brittany on a date"

"Okay, okay" she conceded "I'll _think_ about it" she was finally left to return to her magazine without interruptions

...

Rachel walked into the living room with a cup of coffee in her hands to find Leroy laying on his back on the sofa still in sweats with a face mask on and slices of cucumber over his eyes while Hiram was already dressed up and was doing the vacuuming

"Honey?" Leroy called from his place on the sofa "Hiram!" he yelled louder hoping to compete with the noise of the vacuum cleaner "Hiram!" he tried again

He straightened the vacuum and switched it off "What now?" he sighed

"What time is it?"

He checked his watch "It's five to ten"

"That lemon roulade needs to come out of the freezer" he told his husband

"Of course my love" he made a strangling motion with his hands.

"I know what you're doing, Hiram" Leroy warned

Rachel who stood by the door just silently chuckled. "Morning" Rachel greeted verbally so her other father knew she was now there

"Stop, where you are!" at the loud command Rachel froze on the spot "Are you wearing shoes?"

"No, I just got up" she was still in her pyjamas

"There are no shoes to be worn anywhere in this house today, do you understand?" he didn't want his lovely clean house having dirt traipsed in "I'll be checking your dad when he comes back in"

"Yeah, you just take it easy, daddy"

He missed the sarcasm and removed the cucumber from his eyes to look at his daughter and ask "Nervous?"

"A little bit"

"I remember when I met your dad's family. Shocking" he looked back at the ceiling as he remembered "I walked into the kitchen to find your Aunty Christine giving your uncle John-"

"One Lemon roulade" Hiram announced as he walked back into the living room "It's in the kitchen, defrosting"

"Oh thanks love" he then looked to his daughter ignoring the worried wide eyed expression on her face from the story he'd just been telling and whispered "I'll tell you later" Rachel really hoped he'd forget to do just that.

.

Later Rachel realised something "Dad please tell me you have some vegan food" she said to Leroy as he was preparing the food for when their guests arrived.

"Why, are they vegan?" he asked worried

"No" she cringed

"Then why on earth would we need vegan food"

"Because I told Quinn I was"

"Why would you do that?" Hiram asked behind her as he walked into the kitchen

"I dunno, I thought she might be and I didn't want to offend so I said I was"

"Well why don't you just tell her you're not a vegan?"

"And have her think I'm weird, no way" she said like it was obvious

"Honey, you're marrying the girl, you're going to have to come clean or become a vegan anyway"

She pouted "Couldn't you just pretend I am today, I'll tell her another time"

"And have her think we're weird, when she finds out we played along, no way!" Hiram joked "Honey" he kissed the top of her head "Everything's going to be okay, stop over dramatising everything. Quinn's not vegan is she?"

"No"

"Okay, and she loves you, so she's not going to care about something like this"

"Okay" Rachel pouted. Hiram just laughed to himself at the dramatics of both his family members.

.

Rachel spotted the taxi pull up outside the house first. She ran straight to the door, excitedly yelling "They're here!"

Rachel met Quinn half way down the front yard path, nearly knocking her over as she leapt into a hug "it's good to see you too Rach" Quinn's voice was strained, as she'd just had the wind knocked out of her.

Rachel then realised there were parents standing behind her fiancée "Oh hello" she pulled herself away from Quinn, but kept hold of one hand "Its nice to finally meet you both" she said to Quinn's parents.

Before Russell and Judy could say anything another voice introduced itself.

"Honey" Hiram called from the open front door "why don't you let our guests in out of the cold?" it wasn't really a suggestion

"Oh, of course, sorry" she took Quinn's overnight bag then tried to take the other bags off her future in-laws.

"We've got these" Russell told her, with an amused twinkle in his eye. He and Judy shared a look, knowing Rachel was trying to be the perfect hostess and trying to show she was perfect woman for Quinn. They wouldn't really be able to tell until they got to the wedding and beyond.

"Good to see you again Quinn" both fathers engulfed Quinn in a hug pushing Rachel out of the way who just huffed.

"Good to see you too Mr and Mr B" her voice was barely audible, muffled by the men hugging her. Rachel quickly got jealous and was about to stomp her foot when they released her and quickly discarded her like their daughter.

"You must be Santana" The fathers greeted this new face first as she stepped in after Quinn.

Next it was time for the parents to finally meet face to face. Rachel was definitely more anxious than Quinn in how her dads might embarrass her.

"So which one of you is Judy and which one of you is Russell?" Leroy said looking in turn at Quinn's parents. Quinn chuckled silently to herself, Rachel almost died from the terrible joke and Santana looked indifferent.

"Excuse my husband, he thinks he's funny" Hiram interrupted, offering a hand shake to Russell first "I'm Hiram and this is Leroy; it's a pleasure to finally meet you both" Russell took the hand and shook it politely.

"And for us to meet you both" Russell spoke for both of them, there would be more time to talk later, not just while they still stood in the door way.

Rachel was relieved it was over quickly, before her dads could strangle her future in-laws with over friendly hugs.

Hiram broke the ice again "I'm sure our guests would all like a sit down, so why don't you all go through" he pointed to the living room "Rach you take their bags to their rooms and your dad and I will go get the drinks"

.

The Fabrays and Santana sat in silence as they looked around the berry's living room

"Q" Santana said from the opposite side of the room getting her friends attention "You could do a lot worse" that sounded so sweet until the next words came from her mouth "If your dad disowns you and these lot die you'll still be loaded"

"San!" she wasn't sure why she was shocked

"She's got a point Quinn"

"Dad!" now she really was shocked "You're not going to disown me are you?"

"No baby girl. But Santana has got a point" he reasoned like it was nothing, but the hint of a smile in his eye told Quinn he was only joking around "when my dad died he left my mom a penniless widow. I wouldn't want that for you Quinn"

"I can't believe this" Quinn groaned into her hands, then looked up at her family and close friend in disbelief "I'm not even married yet and you're talking about my in-laws dying and a possible disowning"

"Look, had you ended up with Matt" as that name was mentioned Quinn looked over at the doorway afraid someone might over here "you'd be living on the breadline, because his family had nothing"

"Dad!" she whispered harshly "That is not fair"

"Mike wasn't much better off"

"He wanted to be a dancer so his dad really _did_ disown him" she stressed

"At least with Sam or Tina, you felt there was security there" he nodded his acceptance. He must admit, except a middle person in that list that he didn't want to think about Quinn's other haves had got better in his eyes

Judy elbowed her husband "Russell, enough of that. We are not to mention the other engagements. Quinn will tell her when she's ready"

"I just don't see the point in upsetting her" Quinn reminded the small group

"Yeah, and you don't want to upset the family. Think of the inheritance" San shrugged, she was only doing it because she knew it was winding Quinn up.

"They're just ordinary people, they're not rich or anything. We've got more money than them" she whispered harshly, hating herself for even saying that. She wasn't trying to compare their families in such a way.

"Champagne Everyone" Leroy announced excitedly as he was followed by his husband holding the tray with champagne flutes on it "who's for champagne?"

Santana just gave Quinn a pointed look. Hiram gave out the glasses, the first to Quinn then to Judy and Russell and then Santana. Once all 7 of them had their glass Hiram raised his as he announced "To Quinn and Rachel"

The others all echoed the same words together "Quinn and Rachel" minus the people being toasted too.

.

Later that day Quinn found Rachel sitting on the stairs "Hey" she smiled, so relieved that they were all here and all having a good time "It's all going all right, isn't it?"

"Yeah" Rachel smiled as she looked through the living room door at the parents and Santana mingling "Everyone's getting along so well"

"We'll have to tell them tonight you know?" Quinn said suddenly anxious

"Yeah, I know" they had yet more news to tell and they weren't sure how they'd react to this one. They shared a short confident boosting kiss just as the doorbell rang. Rachel left Quinn on the stairs to answer it

"Hey Britt?"

"Is she here" she asked straight away. She looked hesitant, as if he was too scared to walk through the door

"Yeah" Rachel bit her lip in worry for her friend

The blonde let out a long settling breath "Okay" she then took that brave step into the Berry household and closer to a woman who made her feel things she hadn't felt in so long.

...

"Now that you're all here, Quinn and I have an announcement to make"

"Another one" Leroy exclaimed. He was quite excitable today "You're not pregnant are you?" he joked getting a polite chuckle from Quinn's parents and a sigh from his own husband.

"No, of course neither of us are pregnant daddy" Rachel said through a forced smile

"We've set a date" Quinn announced, getting everyone attention off the stupid guess. The young blonde looked down at her fiancée wrapped in one of her arms next to her to make sure she was still okay with them announcing this.

Of course, really they had no choice, they'd have to announce it to get the plans under way

"When?" Judy prompted, excited, but never truly wanting to feel secure because of all the other failed attempts in Quinn's life... so far

"We decided on the 6th of April" Rachel announced happily with a beaming grin. A moment of silence followed as everyone took that date in

Hiram was the one to step forward and ask "The 6th of April next year, or the 6th of April as in 7 weeks from now?"

Rachel suddenly looked nervous again. This was an odd day of emotion for her, she was never nervous, had never been nervous... not until she met Quinn. "The nearer one"

The was a collective widening of eyes before the room seemed to snap into action

"Well there's a wedding fair in two weeks not far from here, I say you all come down for the weekend again and we start there" Leroy started

"Thast sounds great" Judy joined in

"I know, it will have the dresses, the suits, all the little details" he rambled back excitedly. The husbands not involved just smiled, then glanced at each other thinking the same thing 'how much was this going to cost them'

Hiram and Russell had already talked about who was paying, and as it's traditional the bride's parents who paid they were more than happy to split all costs fairly. They wouldn't mention that to their other halves yet though, otherwise they might get it in their heads they can spend more

"We need a location for the ceremony and then for the reception-"

"Daddy" Rachel chuckled in delight of the positive support "Quinn and I have already talked about a few things... we hope to have the ceremony in central park"

"And we'd like to keep it small, just our nearest and dearest" Quinn added "But for tonight and tomorrow can we just celebrate the bringing together of our families" she smiled fondly at her fiancée again.

The others agreed and got on with the 'party'

...

Later into the evening when the sky was dark and the air was cold, Santana found herself needing an escape. She didn't get far, ending up in the Berry's back yard on the patio. Inside the house the alcohol and chatter was flowing and the music pumping, the old folks weren't too old Santana guessed as they'd proved they could still party like the best of them.

She'd tried to quit smoking but found that she really needed one tonight, and had bought them at the airport in a moment of weakness. She stood on the edge of the patio overlooking the damp grass, it had rained earlier.

The sliding open of the door behind her and an "Oh hey" broke her from her thoughts. She'd been avoiding her so far, just to find the nerve to ask Brittany that question. She did like her and she was surprised she liked her, but she did, there was just something about this girl.

"Hey..." she mumbled back "I needed a cigarette" she offered the carton to Brittany.

"No thanks"

Santana kept her back to Brittany as she smoked. "How have you been?" the Latina asked

"Good" she saw Brittany step up next to her, only a few feet between them "How about you?"

"Not bad" she shrugged. She cringed then dropped her cigarette to the concrete patio slab she was standing on a stepped on the remains of the cigarette. She finally looked at Brittany properly, for the first time all day. "Brittany, about what I said, that night, when we were-"

"It's okay" the blonde cut her off, a hint of sadness in her voice "it was an accident, I get it"

"You do?" Santana asked

"Yeah" she said dismissively

"Oh... okay" It kind of hit Santana that she'd actually hurt this other woman. It had never bothered her before, so why now? "You just get that, we'd only just met and-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it" again with that dismissive tone and those innocent blue eyes that Santana could still easily see in the dark

There was another moment of silence as they both just stood there, overlooking the back yard. Santana sneaked glances at Brittany and when she wasn't Brittany was doing the same to her.

Finally Santana felt it build up inside her, that question; it was time "Brittany, I was wondering-"

"You don't have to worry about me Santana... It was just a one night thing right?" never before had Santana's own words hurt her so much "I-I got back together with my old girlfriend, and we're okay again" she lied, it was too easy to lie, but she couldn't have Santana think she'd been thinking about her all this time and hadn't moved on. That she'd been sitting in her parent's house all her spare time with her cat.

"Oh... oh right... good" she just nodded, but couldn't tear her eyes away from those blue one

"Yeah" she smiled; a real smile. At least Santana thought it was a real smile.

Santana didn't like it, she'd decided something in her head and it was supposed to be, but here she was rejected before she even got to ask. Brittany took a step to go back inside but Santana grabbed her wrist as gently as she could.

Their eyes met again so intensely, they both seemed to move closer and closer...

.

A little while later Santana walked back into the Berry's living room, as if nothing happened. The music just had to stop, as it came to the end of the CD, as she walked in.

She stood next to Quinn trying to just re join the group and catch up on everything she might have missed. Quinn looked at her friend with a furrowed brow. She leant back to peer at Santana's back and as she thought she'd seen before there was something on the back of her friends black top

"San" she said lowly, bowing her head just so her friend could hear... that failed though and everyone was looking over, also noticing the mud on Santana's elbows

"Yeah" Santana sort of breathed awkwardly

"There's mud on your back"

"I fell" she said instinctually, before grabbing another pre-made cocktail the Berry's had put together from the coffee table in front of her.

Rachel put another pre-prepared CD in that Rachel had made the day before; carefully selecting the songs together on various playlists.

Brittany then walked back in, pulling out her cell phone to avoid eye contact with everyone. Quinn and the parents all immediately noticed the mud on the knees of her light blue jeans and more on one of her hands and fore arm.

She looked up from her phone and noticed them, even Rachel now, looking at her curiously

"What?... I fell" she said. Her eyes connected with Santana's for a second before she looked back to her phone and the Latina looked back to her drink.

**Let me know what you think...**


End file.
